


A Chance to Know

by Athra (getaway_machine)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getaway_machine/pseuds/Athra
Summary: Yuuri's fallen on hard times and sells a night to the agency. He never expected Victor to buy his time.





	A Chance to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incredibly self-indulgent and just... porn. I'm sorry.

Yuuri stared at himself in the mirror, hardly recognizing himself. His glasses were off, safely stowed away, and his hair was slicked back… but that wasn’t so weird.

The lingerie clinging to his every curve-- _that_ was weird.

The black lace of the babydoll started at his neck and fell down to the tops of his thighs, but the sheerness of the lace covered nothing. It swooped in the back, leaving him bare, the fabric coming together again at the small of his back and falling to the middle of his ass. His lace panties did an equally bad job of covering his cock that was tucked into them, currently soft. His legs had been waxed smooth (the silky feeling was weird, but nice) and a pair of stockings were held up by a thin garter belt.

He felt… ridiculous.

When the onsen had fallen on hard times, it had been easy to decide to sell off his virginity to help his parents keep their livelihood going. They had tried to convince him not to, but it was relatively safe and easy to do. Many omegas chose to offer their services through the various agencies that were set up for such things, and there were background checks and safeguards in place. 

So, he’d done it, and now… here he was. The agency had contacted him and told him the amount he’d earned (he still couldn’t believe the number). He’d instructed them to forward it to his parents, and he’d shown up at the location his buyer had prepared, and dressed in the lingerie that had been left for him. There was nothing left to do but wait.

It didn’t feel quite real.

The door behind him clicked open and Yuuri turned, telling himself to be strong, to be _confident_.

His knees immediately turned to jelly as Victor Nikiforov walked through the door and Yuuri’s brain screeched to a halt.

“You-- You’re--”

_Victor Nikiforov._ Yuuri’s idol, and the alpha he fantasized about during all of his heats. He must have passed out. It hadn’t felt real before, but now he knew for sure it _couldn’t_ be. 

Victor looked just as stunned, not that Yuuri was noticing. “Wow, Yuuri. You look even better than I had hoped.”

All of the blood that had drained from Yuuri’s face in his shock came rushing back in as he blushed furiously. _Victor Nikiforov_ had just walked through the door, and Yuuri was _practically naked_. This could not be happening. His hands jerked reflexively to cover himself. “W-what are you doing here?” His voice broke as he asked, and Yuuri must be red as a tomato.

Victor smirked. He reached for Yuuri’s hands as he came forward, gently guiding them to Yuuri’s sides. “Don’t hide from me, darling. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you like this since I bought your contract.”

“But… why?”

“You’re beautiful,” Victor answered simply. He leaned forward, taking a deep, scandalous inhale of Yuuri’s scent. “On the ice. And here, like this.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. Nothing about that declaration made any sort of sense. “How are you… here?” he asked instead, trying to focus on things that might be able to be rationally explained.

Yuuri had filed his contract with a Japanese agency. Maybe Victor had been in Tokyo for a vacation and wanted to blow off some steam?

Victor sighed, sitting on the bed and guiding Yuuri down next to him. “I looked you up, after Sochi,” he said, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how that was supposed to be a logical explanation. “I wanted to reach out to you, but all of your social media is dead. When I saw your contract come up in a search, I couldn’t let the opportunity pass.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, as if he understood that at all. “I… oh.” He fidgeted, not sure how to respond.

Victor took his hand once more, bringing it up to kiss his fingers. “You look amazing,” Victor said, voice soft. “But I didn’t mean to imply you had to wear this for our meeting. Yuuri, despite the contract, if you don’t want…”

“No!” Yuuri cut him off, flushing but determined. This made _no sense_ , but Victor Nikiforov was here, in this room with him, and he had bought the right to take Yuuri’s virginity. And oh, how badly Yuuri wanted him to. “I mean… unless you didn’t want to?”

Victor’s grin turned predatory. “Oh, Yuuri. I want to eat you alive.”

Yuuri gulped, but held Victor’s gaze. “You can do whatever you want to with me. Isn’t that what the contract said?”

Victor lifted a hand, tracing the side of Yuuri’s face, his neck, collarbone, down the lace of his lingerie to rub softly at one of his nipples. Yuuri shivered. “I intended to order us dinner first, get to know you a little,” Victor admitted. “But, darling, when you just offer yourself to me like that… how am I meant to resist?”

Victor didn’t wait for an answer, but leaned forward and captured Yuuri’s lips with his own. Yuuri’s hands raised to tentatively grasp at Victor’s shoulders, and he tilted his head as Victor deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri had been kissed before, but it had never felt like _this._

Victor’s fingers continued to play with his nipples, until Yuuri was groaning into his mouth and he finally pulled back, nipping at his lower lip.

“You look amazing,” Victor told him again, shifting up the bed and onto his back, pulling Yuuri onto his lap. “Will you dance for me, darling?”

Yuuri flushed again as he found himself straddling Victor. “I-- I’m not sure…”

Victor’s hands were running up and down his thighs, feeling the silky smoothness of the stockings on Yuuri’s legs. “You make music when you skate,” he murmured. “Will you make music with me, too?”

Yuuri hesitated for another moment, but Victor looked so _good_ like this-- laying back on the covers, still fully dressed in a pressed suit, Yuuri above him in lace. It made him feel almost powerful. Hesitantly, but with slowly growing confidence, Yuuri began to move for Victor, slowly rocking their hips together.

“That’s it, darling,” Victor encouraged, hands reaching down to find purchase on Yuuri’s ass, squeezing and encouraging the movement of his hips. “Just like that.”

Yuuri’s cock filled embarrassingly quickly, slick leaking from him, and he tossed his head back at the feeling of Victor’s hard cock against him, still trapped in his trousers. His hands started roaming his own body, pinching at his own nipples as he felt Victor’s eyes constantly, constantly on him.

They continued like that as Yuuri found his rhythm, until Victor surged upwards, catching Yuuri in another kiss. He moved on to press kisses against Yuuri’s face, his neck-- his scent gland. Yuuri _groaned_ as Victor latched on to his gland and _sucked_ , his body pulsing with need at the implication.

There would be no bonding on an agency contract, but oh, Yuuri _wanted_ it.

“Come on, darling, lay back,” Victor encouraged, shifting Yuuri onto his back. “ _Look_ at you,” he breathed out as he settled between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri’s embarrassment had passed in the heat of the moment, but he felt it coming back as Victor took his time, staring at him. Just as he was starting to feel fidgety, Victor finally moved, leaning down to suck at his mating gland once more.

“Ah! V-Victor!”

Victor relented, leaving the gland with a small kiss. He moved to Yuuri’s nipple instead, sucking it into his mouth through the lace covering it. Yuuri’s hands fisted in the sheets as his head tossed. They’d done so little, but it felt like _so much_.

When Victor’s hand brushed against his cock for the first time, Yuuri practically screamed.

Victor lifted his head, smiling wolfishly. “You’re so sensitive.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“I like it.”

Victor worked his body like the finest instrument, tweaking his nipples, finding all of his sensitive spots, driving Yuuri _mad_ with how much he wanted. When Victor pulled his panties down and took his cock into his mouth for the first time, Yuuri thought he might ascend.

“Victor please… _please!_ ”

Victor kept running his tongue along the length of Yuuri’s cock until Yuuri was sure he would explode-- and then he pulled back entirely, laughing softly at the way Yuuri whined. He didn’t say anything as Yuuri breathed heavily, twisting in the sheets; he just waited until Yuuri had fallen back away from that edge.

“Let’s get you out of these, darling,” Victor said after a long minute, slipping the stockings down and off of Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri sat up and Victor pulled the babydoll off of him too, so he was fully naked.

“You’re still in your suit,” Yuuri’s breath hitched as he said it. He _liked_ it, and Victor’s smirk told him he hadn’t hidden that fact well at all.

But he didn’t tease, and started stripping his suit off as well, until he was just as naked as Yuuri.

And… wow. _Wow._ Yuuri licked his lips unconsciously at the first sight of Victor’s cock. “That’s never going to fit,” he said, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“Don’t worry, darling. I know you can take me.”

Victor crawled back onto the bed over Yuuri, the younger man shifting backwards until he was laying against the pillows once more. Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri as one of his hands made its way between Yuuri’s legs, encouraging Yuuri’s thighs apart.

“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured as his fingers brushed against Yuuri’s entrance, causing him to jump a little. 

It was true. Yuuri was leaking slick as if it were his heat. “I… I can’t help it,” he protested, face flushing once more.

Victor brushed a quick kiss against his lips. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling. I like feeling how much you want me.”

Despite the amount of slick Yuuri was producing, Victor covered his fingers in lube anyway. He played with Yuuri slowly, stroking over his entrance before moving up to fondle his balls, stroke softly along his cock, and then back down to press lightly against his entrance one more. He was driving Yuuri _mad_ , until he was squirming on the sheets.

“Victor, please… don’t tease so much…”

Victor laughed softly, but before Yuuri could protest again he pressed a finger smoothly inside. Yuuri gasped, arching at the feeling. Victor had him squirming again in moments, pressing a second finger in quickly-- almost too quickly, but it felt _so good_.

“A-Ah!” Yuuri moaned as Victor stretched him; carefully, but relentlessly. Victor leaned over him, soaking in every reaction, every spot that made Yuuri make the cutest noises… until he finally found the spot that made Yuuri arch off the bed with a cry.

“There you are.” He was smug as he stroked that spot over and over again, driving Yuuri right to the edge of release once more. This time he didn’t let up, pulling back only long enough to press a third finger into Yuuri, driving straight against his prostate. Yuuri’s hips lifted, practically riding Victor’s fingers as he sought more, more, _more._ Victor didn’t pause, didn’t let up, until Yuuri cried out, digging his heels into the mattress and arching his back hard as he came all over his stomach.

Victor milked him through his orgasm, but finally pulled his fingers free as Yuuri collapsed back against the bed. He leaned down, kissing Yuuri thoroughly before he could catch his breath.

“Are you ready, darling?” Victor asked as he pulled back, shifting until he was between Yuuri’s legs once more.

Yuuri reached down between them, moaning at his first feel of Victor’s cock in his hand. He stroked Victor several times, spreading his legs even wider. “Please. Please, I want you to come, too.” 

Victor kissed him again before pulling Yuuri’s hand away from his cock. He popped the top on the lube once more, coating himself thoroughly before tossing it aside. Carefully, he guided himself to Yuuri’s entrance and began to press in.

Yuuri tossed his head back against the pillows as he felt Victor’s cock further and further inside of him. He’d never felt so _full_ , none of the toys he used during his heats could possibly compare. When Victor was finally, somehow, fully seated, he swore he could feel it in his _throat_.

“Okay?” Victor asked softly, brushing Yuuri’s hair back from his face. Yuuri was too overwhelmed, not able to really respond, but he nodded, and that was all Victor needed.

He started slowly, barely pulling back as he rolled his hips against Yuuri’s. “You feel so good, Yuuri,” he murmured into his ear, holding him close as they rocked together. “You’re so wet and tight for me… better than I imagined…”

Yuuri groaned. “Victor… _please._ ”

“Shhh. I have you.” Victor lifted himself onto his arms, finding a better angle to begin thrusting into Yuuri in earnest-- slow, at first, but picking up speed as he watched the younger man fall apart on his cock. “You’re _so_ good,” he groaned, snapping his hips into Yuuri’s.

Yuuri hadn’t even felt himself get hard again, but he cried out as Victor wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before another orgasm hit him, whiting out behind his eyes as Victor was unrelenting, thrusting his cock deep inside as Yuuri spasmed around him.

As Yuuri fell back against the bed once more, he felt a catch against his rim, and he had just enough brain power left to know what it was. “Please,” he gasped out, voice hoarse. He reached for Victor’s hips, encouraging him inside. “Please, please knot me… I want it…”

Victor groaned, snapping his hips once, twice more-- and then Yuuri felt it, the swelling of his knot inside of him, stretching him more than he ever thought possible as he felt Victor’s cum gushing inside of him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ,” Victor chanted, grinding his hips against Yuuri’s, chasing the end of his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of him with a long moan.

Yuuri gasped at just how _full_ he felt-- full of Victor’s cum, his knot locking them tight together still.

After a long moment though, he pushed at Victor’s shoulders. “Can’t breathe,” he complained.

Victor groaned, but carefully rolled them both, situating them on their sides as they waited for his knot to go down.

“That was great,” Yuuri said, ducking his head shyly.

Victor chuckled, lifting Yuuri’s chin and kissing him softly. “You were incredible, darling. Can I buy your contract again?”

Yuuri deflated a little at the reminder of the contract. “Oh, um. I-- I wasn’t going to post another contract?” Seeing the look of disappointment on Victor’s face, he took a deep breath and continued. “But I… I could give you my phone number? If you want?”

Victor brightened immediately, leaning in to kiss him several times. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though not explicitly stated in the fic, Victor definitely got into a bidding war over Yuuri's contract and spent a ridiculously exorbitant amount of money on him.
> 
> After this, they started dating and bonded and got married and lived happily ever after ♥


End file.
